Palm Springs, California
|subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_name1 = |subdivision_type2 = County |subdivision_name2 = Riverside |government_type = |leader_title = Mayor |leader_name = Steve Pougnet |established_date = |area_magnitude = | unit_pref =US | area_footnotes = U.S. Census | area_total_sq_mi = 94.975 | area_land_sq_mi = 94.116 | area_water_sq_mi = 0.859 | area_total_km2 = 245.984 | area_land_km2 = 243.761 | area_water_km2 = 2.224 | area_water_percent = 0.90 | area_note = |population_as_of = 2010 |population_metro = |population_total = 44552 |population_density_km2 = auto |timezone = PST |utc_offset = -8 |timezone_DST = PDT |utc_offset_DST = -7 |elevation_ft = 440 |elevation_m = 146 |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |latd = 33 |latm = 49 |lats = 26 |latNS = N |longd = 116 |longm = 31 |longs = 49 |longEW = W |website = http://www.palmsprings-ca.gov/ |postal_code_type = ZIP codes |postal_code = 92262-92264, 92292 |area_code = 760 (with a 442 overlay) |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 06-55254 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1652768 |footnotes = | }} Palm Springs is a desert city in Riverside County, California, within the Coachella Valley. It is located approximately 37 miles east of San Bernardino, 111 miles (177 km) east of Los Angeles and 136 miles (225 km) northeast of San Diego. The population was 44,552 at the 2010 census. Golf, swimming, tennis, horseback riding and hiking in the nearby desert and mountain areas are major forms of recreation in Palm Springs.http://www.ci.palm-springs.ca.us/index.aspx?page=80 The area code for Palm Springs is 760. The ZIP codes for Palm Springs are 92262 through 92264. History Founding The Agua Caliente Band of Cahuilla Indians is a tribe composed of several smaller bands who lived in the modern day Palm Springs area when the Agua Caliente Reservation was established by the United States Government in 1896. Archaeological research has shown that the Cahuilla have lived in the area for the past 350–500 years. The reservation occupies , of which lie within the city limits, making the Agua Caliente band the city's largest landowner. The reservation land was originally composed of alternating squares of land laid out across the desert in a checkerboard pattern. The alternating, non-reservation squares, were provided by the United States Government to the Southern Pacific Railroad as an incentive to bring rail lines through the open desert. Tribal enrollment is currently estimated at between 296 and 365 people. The Cahuilla name for the area was "Se-Khi" (boiling water). In the early 19th century, Spanish explorers named the area "Agua Caliente" (hot water). One possible origin of palm in the place name is revealed in the November 1992 issue of Art of California. At least one Spanish explorer referred to the area as la Palma de la Mano de dios or "The Palm of God's hand". The current name for the area is "Palm Springs" which likely came into common usage in the mid-1860s when U.S. Government surveyors noted that a local mineral spring was located at the base of "two bunches of palms". By 1884 when San Francisco attorney John Guthrie McCallum settled in Palm Springs, the name was already in wide acceptance.Palm Springs, official website